A Man Who Stolen My Heart
by Yesung's Wife
Summary: "ikan baru akan mengerti arti air setelah keluar dari air, begitupula cinta kita akan baru merasakan dan mengerti arti seseorang ketika telah kehilangannya" -Kim Kyu Win-
1. Chapter 1

**Anyeoong haseyo naneun YeWin imnida dan Manyu imnida… ini merupakan FF pertama yg kami buat,, jadi mian klo gak sesuai harapan Chingudeul… heheh,,, ini chapter pertama yg kami publish,, apabila respon,y baik kami akan lanjut k chapter yg lain,,, jadi kritik dan saran chingudeul sangat berharga buat FF kami kedepan.y….. HAPPY READER YEOROBUN!**

**Judul : A Man Who Stolen My Heart**

**Cast : 1. Kim Jong Woon**

** 2. Kim Kyu Win**

** 3. Cho Kyu Hyun**

** 4. Kang Hye Na**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : YeWin & Manyu**

"ikan baru akan mengerti arti air setelah keluar dari air, begitupula cinta kita akan baru merasakan dan mengerti arti seseorang ketika telah kehilangannya"

_**-Kim Kyu Win-**_

Kim Kyu Win adalah murid salah satu, sekolah terkenal di Korea yaitu Kyunghee high school, ia adalah yeoja yg pendiam,penyendiri,pintar,dan memiliki sifat yang agak sombong. Pda awalnya ia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman di sekolah itu setelah 3 bulan berlalu ia menemukan seorang sahabat bernama Kang Hye Na, mereka berada pada kelas yg sama.

"kring…kring..kring.." (bel sekolah berbunyi). Terlihat dari kejauhan dua yeoja yg sedang lari tergesa-gesa karna mendengar bel sekolah yg berbunyi.

"ya, Kyu Win-ah ppali" Hyena memanggil dgn sedikit marah, menyuruh kyu win agar cepat

"nae,Hye Na-ah" Kyu Win menjawab dan segera lari.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke kelas sebelum guru datang. Dengan lega dua yeoja itu menghela nafas mereka, karena bis adatang tepat waktu ke kelas.

"Kyu Win-ah kata.y di sekolah kita ada murid baru dan dia adalah namja yg tampan dan pintar".(Hye Na berkata sambil menaruh tas d samping kursi)

"Jeongmal?" (Kyu Win menjawab dengan santain.y)

"aigoo!Ya, Kyu Win apakah kamu manusia atau bukan sih? Pu.y sifat kok dingin.y melebihi suhu yang ada d kutub setidak.y kamu bilang sesuatu yg menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seorang namja" (Hye Na menjawab).

"haruskah aku seperti itu? Kurasa tidak" ( jawab Kyu Win dgn cuek.y)

Tidak lama kemudian namja yg di maksud Hye Na datang bersama guru semua mata tertuju pada namja itu. Mereka semua diam karena sangat kagum terkecuali Kyu Win yg hanya sibuk mencari sesuatu d dalam tas.y, ntah apa yg di cari.y tetapi ia tidak sma skali memerhatikan namja yg tampan itu. Hye Na pun menegur Kyu Win.

"Ya,,,, apakah kamu sma skali tdak tertarik pada.y?"

"Wae? Memang apa hebat.y dia? (jawwab Kyu Win yg masih sibuk sendiri)

"isshh.. jinjja" (Hye Na ha.y menggelengkan kepala.y tanpa berkomentar lagi)

Setelah murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.y semua siswa yg ada d kelas itu terdengar saling berbisik mengomentari murid baru itu.

"aiggoooo.. neomu kyeopta"

"ternyata nama.y Kim Jong Woon"

"oh.. ne.. neomu neomu kyeopta".

Jong Woon tdak peduli usikan itu, dengan gaya.y yg cool, Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yg berda pas d belakang Kyu Win. Sementara Hye Na sangat senang karena Ia sangat dekat dengan Jong Woon, sementara siswa lain iri akan itu. Sepanjang pelajaran, hingga jam pulang tiba semua siswa tidak konsen dengan pelajaran.y, mereka hanya sibuk berbincang dan memperhatikan semua yg d lakukan oleh Kim Jong Woon. Kecuali Kim Kyu Win yg sama skali tdak peduli pada Jong Woon. Sementara Jong Woon sendiri heran pada Kyu Win, semua org kagum pada Jong Woon setiap langkah Jong Woon pasti ada yeoja yg mengikuti.y, tapi Kyu Win sendiri yg berbeda. Rasa penasaran pada Kyu Win muncul d benak Kim Jong Woon. Jong Woon merasa menemukan seseorang yg sama dengann.y ketertarikan pada Kyu Win pun berawal dari situ. Setiap hari Jong Woon memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyu Win setiap aktivitas.y diikuti oleh Jong Woon. Kyu Win ke perpus Jong Woon juga ikut ke perpus, Kyu Win ke kantin Jongwoon juga ikut ke kantin, bukan ha.y d sekolah tapi d luar sekolahpun Jong Woon selalu mengikuti Kyu Win, seperti.y Jong Woon sangat tertarik pada Kyu Win, sementara Kyu Win belum sdar akan itu. Ternyata hati Kyu Win masih lbih dingin daripada Jong Woon.

Ke esokan hari,y.. di pagi yang sangat cerah, Jong Woon baru saja datang, Ia sdah membuat semua yeoja d sekolah itu gigit jari dan bengong ketika ia berjalan melintasi orang2 d samping,y smbil tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kali Jong Woon terlihat senyum kpada smua org, sperrti Kyu Win berhasil meluluhkan hati Jong Woon . sementara Jong Woon sendiri blum bisa mndapatkan perhatian Kyu Win . hingga pada siang hari datang, Jong Woon berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Kyu Win. Saat itu Kyu Win sedang di ganggu oleh sunbae.y yg bernama Cho KyuHyun

" apakah kaw maw aku temui d Perpus?" (Tanya Kyu smbil tersenyum manis)

" shireo sunbae " ( jawab KyuWin)

" ato maw aku bntu membawakan bukumu ? " ( KyuHyun kmbali berta.y)

" aku mau kaw pergi dari hadapanku" ( ta.y KyuWin smbil menghentikan langkah.y)

" ya, sombong skali wanita itu" ( kata salah satu teman KyuHyun yg bersama.y).

Tiba2 saja dari belakang Jong Woon muncul mendekati Kyu Win dgn gaya,y yg super cool sambil berkata

" dia akan ke perpus brsama ku" (kata Jong Woon dgn mnatap Kyuhyun smbil merangkul KyuWin)

Semua mata tertuju pada Jong Woon. Tanpa berbicara banyak Jong Woon langsung mnarik tgn Kyu Win, semua org d kagetkan akan kjadian itu. Semua Yeoja d skolah itu iri pada KyuWin. Belum lagi sifat KyuWin yg sdikit mnutup diri akan pergaulan membuat smua org mengatai,y sombong dan membenci.y. terlebih lagi stelah kjadian ini mungkin sahabat.y (Kang Hye Na) pun akan membencinya. Tapi dilain sisi, orang2 berfikir Kim Kyu Win adalah org yg sangat bruntung krna bisa dekat dgn Kim Jong Woon.

Setelah sampai d perpus Kyu Win mnarrik tangan.y yg d pegang oleh Jong Woon,

" mengapa kau….." (Kyu Win ingin berta,y tapi pertnyaan.y lnsung d potong oleh Jon Woon)

" sudahlah jgn bnyk berta.y" (setelah berkata itu, Jong woon lngsung kluar dari perpus, dan Kyu Win pun berjalan mnuju kelas.

Di kelas, Ia sudah d tunggu oleh Hye Na

" apa kaw menyukai.y" ( ta,y HyeNa pada Kyu Win dgn sdikit kesal, ketika Kyu Win baru sja duduk d meja.y.)

" wae? " (ta.y Kyu Win heran)

"apakah kaw menyukai Jong Woon? " ( Hye Na mengulangi pertanyaan.y)

"apa kaw sudah tidak waras? Hal itu tdk mngkin terjadi! ( jwab Kyu Win tersenyum tipis)

Siang harinya pada saat pulang sekolah Kim Kyu Win yang sedang berjalan sendiri, kembali diganggu oleh Kyu Hyun.

"ya, apa kau mau pulang denganku ?" (kata Kyu Hyun dengan bersikp manis).

Kyu Win tidak memperdulikan omongan sunbaenya itu, ia masih terus berjalan dan Kyu tetap mengikutinya.

"kau ini kenapa? Mengapa tidak mau bicara dengnku?" (Tanya Kyu dengan sedikit kesal.

Tapi, Jong Woon kembali datang mengacaukan rencana Kyu untuk mengajak Kyu Win untuk pulang bersama.

"dia itu ada janji untuk pulang bersamaku, jadi dia tidak mau pulang denganmu" (teriak Jong Woon dari kejauhan dan melngkah mendekati mereka berdua).

"ahh, kau lagi ! kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan rencanaku?" (ucap Kyu Hyun dengan sedikit kesal pada Jong Woon)

"siapa yang mengacaukan? Ayo Kyu Win kita pergi dari sini!" (kata Jong Woon sambil merangkul sambil merangkul Kyu Win dan membawanya menjauh dari Kyu Hyun).

Terlihat Kyu Win sangat risih dirangkul oleh Jong Woon. Tapi Ku Ein pun tidak dapat melawan karena ini semua adalah usaha untuk menghindari Kyu Hyun. Sesekali KyuWin berfikir untuk memanfaatkan Jong Woon untuk menjadikannya alas an menolak semua ajakan Kyu Hyun. Setelah jauh dari Kyu Hyun, Kim Jong Woon melepasan rangkulannya dari Kyu Win.

"ehh, apa yang kau lakukan?" (Tanya Kyu Win sambil memukul perut Jong Woon)

"auww! Kau ini bukannya berterimakasih sudah aku tolong, malah memukul ku, manusia macam apa kau ini? "(kata Jong Woon dengan sedikit kesal pada Kyu Win.)

Menyadari kesalahannya Kyu Win hanya menunduk tanpa mengucapkan kata lagi. Sementara Jong Woon beranjak pergi darinya.

"omo? Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" (Kyu Win berkata sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan pulang)

Kekesokan harinya dikelas, saat Kyu Win sedang konsen belajar datanglah jong Woon duduk diatas meja Kyu Win.

"berani taruhan?" (ajak Jong Woon pada kyu Win)

"mwo?" (Tanya Kyu Win)

"ulangan sebentar harus selesai dalam waktu 10 menit dan jawabannya harus tepat. Berani tidak?." (kata Jong Woon)

"terus untungnya untuk aku apa?" (Tanya Kyu Win)

"jika kau menang, aku akan menjauh darimu seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi jika aku yang menang kau harus memenuhi tiga keinginanku. Cukup menarik bukan?" (tutur Jong Woon)

"siapa takut!" (kata Kyu Win sambil tersenyum meremehkan Jong Woon)

Guru pun datang dan ulangan segera dilaksanakan, semua siswa sangat tertib mengerjakan ulangannya, sementara Kyu Win sangat tergesa-gesa mengerjakan soal itu, berbeda dengan Jong Woon terlihat sangat santai mengerjakan soalnya. Dan hasilnya mereka selesai dalam waktu yang sama.

"kita lihat saja hasilnya!" (Jong Woon berbisik ditelinga Kyu Win).

To Be Continued

*NO BASH YOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

" ya Kyu Win-ah kaw itu knapa maw mnerima tawaran Jong Woon?" (Tanya HyeNa)

"wae?" (Kyu Win kmbali berta.y)

" bagaimana jika dia behasil mengalahkanmu? Jong Woon itu pintar tidak bnyak org yg bisa mengalahkan.y" (kata HyeNa)

" jadi kaw ragu padaku? Apakah aku kurang pintar untuk mengalahkan Jong Woon? Gwenchana Hye Na-ah.. ( kata Kyu Win menenangkan HyeNa)

Tidak lama kemudian, guru pun datang mengumumkan hasil ulangan dan ternyata yg menduduki posisi tertinggi adalah Jong Woon. Semua org dikagetkan dgn hal itu.

"MWO! Ini tidak mungkin ( kata KyuWin kaget dan kecewa).

" tidak usah kecewa dan kaget bgitu trima sjalah! " (kata Jong Woon dgn sangat bahagia)

"isshh,, jinjja sudah ku bilangkan dari pertama.. bgaimana klo Jong woon mengalahkanmu… " (kata HyeNa merasa kecewa dgn kyu Win).

Setelah pengumuman itu, smua siswa pulang kecuali Jong Woon dan Kyu Win yg masih duduk d tempat mreka masing2.

" lalu hukumanku apa? " (Tanya Kyu Win suara lemas )

" hukuman pertama adalah … jam 7 malam kau harus menemuiku d bawah menara dkat taman kota. Ingat jam 7, jgn smpai terlambat, kalau terlambat hukumanmu akan aku tambah". ( kata Jong woon kmudian branjak menjauh dari Kyu win). Kyu Win pun ha.y pasrah menrima smua itu.

Tepat jam 7 malam , terlihat seorang pria yg berjaket hitam sedang duduk mnunggu seseorang d bawah lebat.y salju yg turun pada saat itu ( ingat adegan pas Jun Pyo mnunggu Jan Di di BBF kurang lbih adegan.y bgituulah), pri a itu tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah jong woon. Sementara Jong Woon telah kedinginan mnunggu , Kyu Win sendiri masih bermalas-malasan di tmpat tidur.y sesekali Ia menengok kluar jendela , Ia seakan mengingat sesuatu tapi ia tidak taw sesuatu itu apa.. (sumpah GAJE bngt ya author.y *plak)… sejenak Ia terdiam kemudian berteriak…

"huwwwaaa.. Ottokhae…ottokhae aku lupa" ( Kyu win kmudian berlari kluar rumah kmudian mnuju tmpat yg tadi Jong Woon sbutkan)

Sesampainya d tempat itu…

" Jong Woon-sshi mian , aku terlambat" ( Kyu win berkata dgn nada takut )

" kau pikr kau siapa? 2 jam aku menunggu, aku hamper saja membeku mnunggu dsini " ( kata Jong Woon dgn nada yg sangat marah)

" Mianhae, ini adalah kalin aaku sd ajak kluar malam oleh seorang pria, jadi wajar klo aku lupa " (kata Kyu Win)

"Mwo? (tersenyum) jadi ini adalah kencan pertamamu?" (kata Jong Woon). Mendengar kata itu amarah Jong Woon langsung redam.

" Ya sudahlah kali ini ku maafkan! Dasar kurang pergaulan! ( kata Jong Woon dgn nada mengejek)

Mendengar kata Jong Woon , Kyu win berbalik marah pada Jong Woon.

" apa kau blang? Enak sja kaw yah bcara sperti itu!" (kata Kyu Win smbil memukul Jong Woon dgn syal.y, tapi Jong Woon langsung menrik syal itu hingga Kyu Win sangat dkat dengannya ( dlarang ngeyadong ya). Jong Woon kmudian menatap Kyu Win dan kmudian mengatakan

" kau terlihat lebih manis ketika sedang ketakutan". Kyu Win hanya bisa diam dan mengelak dari pandangan Jong Woon, dan tidak mengatakan apapun, Ia merasakan sesuatu di hati,y … tapi dia mrasa itu ha,y kaget krna perlakuan Jong Woon.

" hei, apa bnr Kim Jong Woon berpacaran dgn Kim Kyu Win? "

" jeongmal?"

" ya, aku tudak percaya"

" bnar tdak sih?"

" ya bnar tidak sih?"

Suara bising smua siswa yg sibuk memperbincangkn masalah Jong Woon dan Kyu Win, Jong Woon sma skali tdak memperdulikan masalah ini, malah dia senang jika sperti itu, tapi masalah,y ada pada Kyu win Ia merasa sangat terganggu dgn usikan itu. Dan tentunya akan bnyak siswa wanita yg akan membencinya krna memacari Jong Woon.

" Ya! Jong Woon-sshi cepat jelaskan ke mereka bahwa kita tdak mempunyai hubunga apa2! (kata Kyu win smbil memukul meja)

"Hmm.. Ara! Ara!" (jawab Jong woon smbil menghela nafas.y)

Merekapun mnuju lapangan dan para siswa berkumpul.

"teman2ku semua, untuk mempertegas gossip yg kini beredar masalah hubungan kami , jadi skrg ini aku Kim Jong Woon mengumumkan bahwa Kim Kyu Win adalah yeoja chinguku" (tutur Jong Woon).

" MWOOO? ( Kyu Win bebalik ke Jong woon dgn ekspresi kaget)

" apa kau lupa? Aku masih pu.y dua keinginan yg blum kaw tepati" (kata Jong Woon bebrbisik pada Kyu Win).

"isshh,, jinjja … lalu yg ketiga apa?" ( kata Kyu Win dgn sangat pasrah)

" yang ketiga adalah …..stiap detik, stiap menit, stiap jam, dan setiap hari kaw harus ada d sampingku.." (kata Jong woon tersenyum puas).

Sementara Kyu Win mrasa tersiksa dgn keadaan ini.

Sementara d madingg,, Kyu Hyun sbuk sndiri merobek dan menghamburkan berita tentang Kyu Win dan Jong Woon..

"aiiiishhh… " (teriak KyuHyun)

" percuma kaw menghancurkan smua itu, karena bgaimanapumn Kyu Win tdak akan pernah jadi milikmu" (kata HyeNa dari blakan KyuHyun).

"lalu aku harus bgaimana? Klo aku tdak bsa memiliki Kyu Win maka org lain juga bgitu" ( kata KyuHyun sdikit marah)

Merka berdua saling tersenyum seperti memiliki rencana jahat yg akan d berikan kepada Jong Woon.

Hari demi hari mreka lalui bersama.. tak bisa d pungkiri bahwa mreka smakin dekat dan sling mencintai. Mungkin Jong Woon sdah mengungkpkan itu melalui perhatian yg selalu Ia berikn, tetapi Kyu Win sndiri masih mencoba, mengendalikan perasaan.y sendiri agar tdak jatuh cinta pada Jong Woon. Ia masih mencoba untuk tidak pduli pada Jong Woon tapi kenyataan.y, Ia tak dapat membohongi dri,y sendiri bahwa Jong Woon sendiri telah berhasil meluluhkan hati.y .

Hari ini Jong Woon kembali mengajak Kyu Win untuk kencan kdua kali.y dan tentu saja kali ini Kyu Win tdak ingin membuat Jong Woon mnunggu sperti dlu, jadi sebelum jam 7 , Ia sdah brangkat. Ditengah jalan , Ia d tawari oleh seorang yg mengendarai sbuah mobil. Awal.y ia ragu tapi stelah sopir mobil tersebut menyebut nama Jong Woon , keraguan Kyu Win hlang seketika. Sampai akhir.y Kyu Win di turnkan d sbuah gedung kosong.

"mengapa aku d bwa kmari? " ( ta.y kyu win smbil mlangkah tuurun dari mobil)

Tiba-tiba dari blakan datang seseorg yg membius Kyu win lalu membawa.y k sbuah tempat yg ada d gedung itu. Sementara Kim Jong Woon sdah mersa lelah mnunggu

"lagi…. Lagi kaw membuatku mnunggu Kyu Win " ( gumam Jong Woon)

Tiba-tiba sja telpon Jong Woon berbunyi,,, " I wanna hold u'r hand..every time thingking about u.. I wanna kisseu u'r lip… (lagu SUJU yg Lovely Day)" terpampang nama Kyu Win d layar Hp Jong Woon dgn segera Jong Woon menjawab telpon.y…

" Ya,, Kyu Win-ah kaw itu kmana saja dari tadi aku….. " (kata Jong Woon saat mengangkat telpon Kyu Win , tapi tiba2 saja kata2.y berhenti dsitu saat Ia mendengar yg menjawab bukan suara Kyu Win tapi org lain..

" kalau kaw ingin bertemu Kyu Win datanglah ke gedung tua dkat skolah skrg!" ( itulah kata yg d ucapkan org itu , kmudian mnutup telpon.y.

Jong Woon segera bergegas ke tempat itu.. setelah sampai d dpan d gedung itu , Ia sedikit ragu ..

"mungkinkah ini ha,y jebakan?"(dalam hati Jong Woon bertanya)

Perlahan Ia membuka pintu itu , saat pintu telah terbuka , 5 pengawal (?) telah siap untuk menghadang Jong Woon. Dengan tangan kosong Jong Woon satu persatu-satu mengalahkan org2 itu. Kemudian Ia keruangan yg slanjut.y dan hiding lagi oleh org2 yg jumlah.y lbih bnyak dari yg tadi , Jong Woon pun mncoba mengalahkan mreka , tak jarang Ia terkena pukulan dan jatuh terhempas.. tapi karena tekad yg kuat Ia mampu mengalahkan para org2 itu, wajah.y pnuh dgn darah , smua badan.y mungkin trasa sangat sakit , terlebih tgn kiri Jong Woon yg terluka parah krna terkena tembakan , tapi untuk meyelamatkan Kyu Win Ia mengabaikan smua itu. Sampai akhir.y Ia mlihat Kyu Win terikat d sebuah tiang. Jong Woon berlari ke arah, Kyu Win dan cepat2 melepaskan ikatan itu. Kyu Win pun lngsung memeluk Jong Woon yg mulai terlihat lemas. Dari belakang Kyu Win terlihat KyuHyun yg ingin menembak k arah KyuWin , Jong Woon pun membalikkan badan.y

" **BUZZZZZTTTTTTT"**( suara tembakan,,,,, (?) *ntahlah suara tembakan itu bgamana.. heheh )

Peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu kiri Jong Woon.

"wow… kaw sungguh hebat Jong Woon , kaw rela mati demi Yeoja itu.. ( kata KyuHyun seraya mendkat kpada Jong Woon dan KyuWin).

" Hye Na-ah … kanapa kaw ada dsitu? Kukira kaw sahabatku? (ta.y Kyu Win yg kaget melihat Kang HyeNa sdang bersama KyuHyun seraya.. menahan tubuh Jong Woon yg smakin lemas…)

Kemudian Jong Woon berjalan dgn sempoyongan mnuju KyuHyun…

" jgn mendekat!" Buzzttt" KyuHyun kmbali mengangkat senjata,y dan peluru.y tepat mengenai dada kiri Jong Woon , tapi Jong Woon masih tetap berjalan sampai akhir.y berhasil merampas senjata dari tangan KyuHyun.

"buzzzt…buzzt..buzzt" (suara tembakan berulang-ulang kali Jong Woon melontarkan peluru kea rah badan KyuHyun , hingga akhirn.y KyuHyun jatuh terhempas dan tidak bernyawa… Jong Woon pun ikut terjatuh , sementara Kang Hye Na masih smpat mlarikan krna ketakutan..

Sambil menangis Kyu Win menghampiri Jong Woon.. seperti.y Jong Woon sdah tdak bisa bertahan lama lagi …

" Kyu Win-ah Mianhaeyo…jika selama ini kaw bersamaku, kau tdak bahagia … Neomu saranghae Kim Kyu Win-sshi" setelah.. mengucapkan itu Jong Woon pun menghembuskan nafas terakhir.y …

Kyu Win ha,y bisa menangis dan menyesal… " andwaeee,,, Jong Woon-ah… andwaeee… kajima…" (teriak Kyu Win smbil menggungcangkan badan Jong Woon yg tdak bernyawa lagiiii….

Dengan tangisan menyesal telah kehilangan org yg menyayangi.y, org yg mampu menggetarkan hatinya .. dan Ia menyesal slama Ia bersama Jong Woon , skalipun Ia tdak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan.y bahwa Ia juga sama sperti Jong Woon rasakan kepada.y .. dan kini ia baru sadar bahwa cinta Jong Woon pada.y melebihi apapun skalipun nyawa,y haru hilang , Ia rela demi Kyu Win…..

**THE END**

**MMMMM…rada GAJE ya crita.y? heheh,,, kami pnulis FF ini YeWin dan Manyu Imnida,,, mencucapkan JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA kpada chingudeul yg menyempatkan waktu.y membaca FF ini,,,, kami mengakui bahwa ada kekurangan dari FF ini,, krna ini mrupakan FF pertama kami,… jaadi MIANHAE untuk itu… saran dan kritik kalian sangat d buthkan untuk FF kami kdepan.y … Anyeoong chingudeul…**

**#DON'T BE A SILENT READER…!**


End file.
